


A secret thing in common...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [199]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Akward Molly, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Gen, Season/Series 04, Secrets, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Sherlock being nice, cute one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: It's Molly's turn to 'babysit' Sherlock when he's back home.





	A secret thing in common...

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

"Molly?" Sherlock's voice was hollow, as if it wasn't him. He was in his chair, still in his pyjamas.

 _He is better at hiding the haunted look that hadn’t left him since he returned home,_ the pathologist thought before smiling sadly _._ "Yes, Sherlock?"

The detective froze, the words were there, right at the tip of his tongue.  _I'm so sorry that I have disappointed you so much again. You are my friend and I keep putting you in dire situations, exploiting your friendship... your affection for me. Putting yourself in the middle of John and I, nearly forcing you to choose a side. I am so sorry. And I know that it won't be the last time, because you are invaluable to me, Molly Hopper, and because of that you are a target_. But he simply looks at her with a shy smile.

"We're good, right?" The hope in the few words nearly brought Molly to tears.

"Yes, Sherlock, we are... always." Panic rises in the young woman as the image of another softly pronounce  _Always_ brought colour to her cheeks! “But, always like you know always… Not always like…you know…  _Always_ … I am wayyyy over…”  _God I am so stupid! Shut up now!_

“I don’t see myself as Lily Potter, don’t worry, Molly.” He smirks. “More like Sirius Black.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Molly! But it's nice that they found something that they will be able to talk about together beside corpses lol And an Harry Potter marathon is now on the table :-)
> 
> You can read [Bathroom's secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254053) for a little secret about Sherlock's reading habits lol
> 
> *
> 
> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
